Usuario discusión:Bola
Para consultar anteriores mensajes, ver archivo: Archivo 1 Felices fiestas Hola, Bola, pase con un almuerzo navideño con mi familia peruana, espero que has pasado también con tu familia colombiana, bueno estoy un poco estresado por los trabajos de fin de año en mi oficina todo el día, aquí todo wikia especialmente literatura es como para mi un entretenimiento y, diversión. Ya apareció un spotlight de Literatura Wiki que he visto en otros wikis y espero nuevos visitantes con las puertas abiertas. Además puse Literatura Wiki © 2009 porque no me gustan que alguien copie mis trabajos, Bola, dime si esa plantilla Literatura Wiki © 2009 es indebido, avisame para quitarlos con gusto.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 22:30 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :Acá, acá y acá. 03:57 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Para Bola, creo que es momento de archivar ;-) Feliz año a ti también Pues eso, feliz año nuevo ;) Si, la verdad es que no le dedico mucho tiempo a esto últimamente. Pero es que al no haber conseguido que nadie colaborara... pues me aburre un poquito. De todos modos, quedan muchas cosas por hacer y de vez en cuando ire apareciendo... supongo :D --Ceriwden 08:07 1 ene 2010 (UTC)--Ceriwden 08:07 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi primer articulo. Hola, Bola! Espero que hayas comenzado bien este 2010. He comenzado un articulo sobre Bettina Vardé, una actriz, bailarina y vedette argentina. Las fotografias del articulo me las ha cedido la propia sra. Varde y esta al tanto de la confeccion del presente articulo y me ha dado su aprobacion. Evitare colocar sus fotos en la revista Playboy edicion argentina. Por favor, tenme paciencia si no hago un buen diseño. Saludos! Rene rcbatman ¡Feliz 2010! ¡Hola, Bola! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Jajaja, me sorprendiste. No me esperaba que te pasaras por el Wiki, gracias. Ya hora mismo estamos solucionando un problema, pero nada grave y creo que se puede solucionar entre nosotros. En todo caso, yo les aviso. Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros. Y esperemos que sí podamos llegar a los 2.000 artículos. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:28 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Felices fiestas Hola. Feliz año nuevo y perdón por la ligera tardanza en responder. Un poco de ayuda nunca está de más, y lo que podais hacer siempre será bienvenido. Gracias por la oferta. Lo de Wikia Gaming siempre me pareció interesante, y creo que habría que hacer más para integrar todas estas wikis sobre videojuegos en español, muchas suelen necesitar ayuda para despegar. Si yo o Metroidover podemos hacer algo para contribuir, avisadnos. Muchas gracias y saludos.--'Metrox' (Discusión|·|En Metroidover) 18:52 3 ene 2010 (UTC) hola hola bola me llamo deccer tengo una wiki llamada el omnitrix wiki sobre una serie llamada ben 10 pero no tengo ningun usuario y muy pocos visitantes ¿me podrias decir como hago para conseguir que se unan a mi pagina y mas visitantes? gracias --deccer 19:29 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Problemas de Dialgapedia Hola Bola, encantado de conocerte y gracias por preocuparte. Soy el último administrador de Dialgapedia wiki. Simplemente, se ha copiado varios artículos pero me he encargado de eliminarlos. Ese usuario anónimo decía que todo lo de "calidad" era copiado de wikidex, otra wiki que también visito, por cierto. Sólo están copiados los sprites, pero de texto nada. El Usuario Alecran es responsable de estas copias, no yo. ¿Se podría hacer algo? Saludos --Pokemon shiny 11:18 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale. El usuario Alecran ha sido bloqueado. De todas formas ya sabía como hacer un bloqueo pero gracias. --Pokemon shiny 12:47 7 ene 2010 (UTC) borrado masivo de contribuciones No es que haya pasado nada, mas bien para estar prevenido ante los casos de vandalismo a gran escala. las ayudas mencionan la "reversión bot". Añadiendo &bot=1 al final de la URL de las contribuciones de un usuario. El ejemplo, que ponen es http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=Vandal&bot=1. mi pregunta es: ¿está instalado en wikia?. por que a mi no me funciona. Por lo menos poned un ejemplo en una url de wikia a modo de ejemplo. --Helmut Newton 02:01 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Darse de baja Hola, tan sólo una pregunta ¿Cómo me doy de baja en wikia? Gracias KNK 08:44 8 ene 2010 (UTC) :Hola, te respondo porque tambien me mandaste a mi un correo electronico, no hay forma de darse de baja, la unica forma es de ya no usar la cuenta y si deseas privacidad borra tu correo electronico en la info o marca/desmarca las opciones para que te manden correos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:09, 11 enero 2010 (UTC) ::Otra forma es solicitar que el Staff deshabilite tu cuenta enviándoles un mensaje a Especial:Contact. 19:31 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo en el Wiki de Warcraft Perdona que te moleste otra vez pero hay un usuario en el wiki de warcraft que lleva más de un mes blanqueando páginas porque no permite que nadie más que él las toque. Si puedes hacer algo te lo agradecería. Gracias. --Usuario:Petrovic Hola Bola! Ah... Gracias. Pero, cómo supiste eso de los problemas en la Wiki de los Simpson? Acaso soy famosa? XD -- 17:25 11 ene 2010 (UTC) :Porque tu lo reportaste aki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:05, 11 enero 2010 (UTC) pregunta replanteo la pregunta porque parece que me he explicado mal, no me has entendido o no quieres ayudarme. mi pregunta es *si existe una herramienta de borrado masivo de páginas nuevas "vandálicas". *como se usa la reversión bot (reversion masiva de contribuciones vandálicas). --Helmut Newton 04:29 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :Sí existe, la característica se llama "multidelete" y solo está habilitada para el Staff, Helpers y VSTF, aunque también existe un script llamado "Fastdelete" para los usuarios que no forman parte de esos grupos. Sobre las reversiones es otra característica especial para todos los grupos que incluyan derechos de administrador (incluyendo rollback), de igual forma, también existe un script personalizado llamado "rollbacktool". 05:36 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Demonios, pensaba que te había respondido, veo que no, lo siento. Lee Ayuda:Revirtiendo, esta parte en concreto: ---- Una "inundación" ocurre cuando un vándalo hace ediciones en muchas páginas muy rápidamente y en consecuencia hace que la página de cambios recientes quede inutilizable, por estar inundada de sus ediciones sin sentido (y de las reversiones que corrijan ese daño). En estos casos, los administradores pueden ocultar los vandalismos de cambios recientes. Para hacer esto, añade &bot=1 al final de la dirección usada para acceder a las contribuciones de un usuario. Por ejemplo, http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=VándaloPersistente&bot=1. Cuando se haga clic en los enlaces de reversión en su lista de contribuciones, la reversión, y la edición original que reviertas, estará oculta por defecto en los cambios recientes. Esto significa que los cambios estarán ocultos a menos que hagas clic en el enlace "bots" en la página de cambios recientes para configurarla como hidebots=0. Las ediciones no estarán ocultas en su lista de contribuciones, historiales o listas de seguimiento. Las ediciones se guardarán en la base de datos y no serán borradas, pero no inundará cambios recientes. El objetivo de esta funcionalidad es reducir las molestias de una inundación vandálica reduciendo sus efectos. Esto no debe ser usado para revertir un cambio que no te guste, pero sí para casos de inundación masiva de vandalismos. ---- ::Además del multidelete al que se refirió VegaDark aquí también podemos hacer lo de &bot=1. Un saludo y siento muchísimo la demora, pensaba que había grabado la respuesta y no le dí finalmente.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:22 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Pregunta? como hago para que aparezca una imagen en la pestaña, en vez de la "W" de Wikia HOM3R 1000 :Hola! Debes sustituir la imagen favicon.ico por la imagen que quieres poner ahí, pero ten en cuenta que tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que tiene la "W" y ser una imagen en formato .ico.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 16:43 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Donde encuentro esa imagen? :Ahh ya la encontre ... GRACIAS! Oye.. bola cuando subo la imagen me dice Error inteno y subi una imagen pequeña en formato ico pero no se que pasa :Eso es porque ahora mismo están desactivadas las subidas de archivos, estará arreglado pronto. De todas formas ten en cuenta que el Archivo:favicon.ico lo tienes que modificar en tu wiki, aquí no, ya que esto es la central y aquí no se deben modificar esas cosas.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 17:42 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Un favor por favor!!! Me puedes ayudar con esto esta es mi wiki: este es la pagina de Favicon.ico queria poner esta imagen. Agradeceria que me ayudaras entrando a mi wiki porfavor! HOM3R 1000 :Ya está, lo único que hice fue resubir de nuevo la imagen, tardará un poco en actualizarse, pero en cuanto se actualice lo verás bien, ten un poco de paciencia y saldrá. (Por cierto, para firmar tus mensajes pon: --~~~~, así sale automáticamente ;) ) Saludos--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 21:14 14 ene 2010 (UTC) bola pon por favor denuevo los aliens bestia futurista y fuego futurista tambien cerebron, ultrachoque y una nueva imagen de piedra como de las demas igualmente de eon y pon uevas imagenes de ben 10,000 que aparecieron con el signo de pregunta y los demas futuristas aliens que sean imagenes como los otros aliiens por favor solo Un favor por favor Ayuda en Yugipedia Hola, soy un contrbibudor en las Wikias de Yu-Gi-Oh! en Ingles y en Español. Hay un problema, no hay muchos usuarios en la Wikia de YuGi en español y ultimamente yo estuve tratando de revivir la wikia con nuevos articulos y eso. Al parecer el unico administrador de la wikia dejo la pagina y no hay nadie capaz de borrar articulos innecesarios y esas cosas. Que crees que se podria hacer en este caso? Ah y si se podria anunciar que la wikia tiene pocos usuarios y que se necesita mas usuarios? OMG! You did it 18:53 20 ene 2010 (UTC) :Muy buenas, he visitado el wiki, he visto que tenéis un nuevo editor, Escranius, ¿por qué no tratas de ponerte de acuerdo con él para sacar adelante el wiki? ¡Seguro que entre los dos es más fácil! He estado mirando el wiki y recibe suficientes visitas y tiene muchos artículos, si mejoráis el contenido del wiki este puede salir adelante. Para facilitar la tarea deberíais proponerlo para los spotlights, seguro que ganaríais visitas con esto. Así mismo si necesitas ayuda con las plantillas puedes pedirnos ayuda a Cizagna o a mi y te contestaremos lo más pronto posible, así mismo hay otros usuarios como Csuarezllosa y VegaDark que te pueden ayudar a corregir artículos. Si quieres, puedes adoptar el wiki, eso sí, habla con Majin_Buu, Chetx y todos los usuarios activos que hay allí para ver quién debería ser el administrador, y una vez os pongáis de acuerdo y hayáis formado un equipo para administrar el wiki, podéis organizaros para crear una gran comunidad, para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarnos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 23:48 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Skype Hola, Antonio, estoy bien solo trabajando muy tranquilo en esta wikia de literatura que salgo adelante, no necesito buscar usuarios sino que vendrán usuarios solitos que le gustan leer o editar literatura. Antonio, estoy todos los dias de lunes a viernes aqui en mi oficina periodística trabajando, la oficina de informática no quiere instalar software, si detecta que estoy utilizando cualquier chat o skype me jalará orejas con memorándum, podemos hacer en mi casa sábados o domingos. Un saludo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 22:39 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 03:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Ayuda en The Legend of Zelda Wiki Hola! Soy uno de los usuarios que actualmente contribuye en la wikia de The Legend of Zelda. He visto tu mensaje en la página de discusión y resulta que hay un problema. La wikia lleva más de un año sin administradores que colaboren (desde el 2008 aprox.) y el actual dueño lal parecer ya no se conecta. Un pequeño grupo de usuarios queríamos revivir la página y hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. De todas formas hay cosas muy importantes que necesita nuestra wikia y no podemos hacerla ya que nadie tiene los privilegios. Qué podríamos hacer para mantener bien actualizada la wikia e incluir lo que nos pides? Cómo podemos hacer llegar más usuarios? Agradecería mucho vuestra respuesta. Atentamente: Link oscuro 01:12 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 03:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Wikia en catalan La verdad es que te diría que si, pero luego pasa lo que pasa, también dije que ayudaría en lo de castellano y a la hora de la verdad no me puse a ello. Siempre estoy con determinados problemas laborales (que espero tener solucionados para el próximo curso de una vez, pero nunca se sabe) y acabo dejándolo todo colgado. Creo que si encontráis a alguien que se dedique a esto con más constancia será mejor, si no... pues me explicas lo que hay que hacer y algo iré haciendo.--Ceriwden 14:54 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Les echaré un ojo a las dos, pero ya digo que en estos momentos no puedo garantizar el dedicarle mucho tiempo. ¿De momento hay alguien más que pueda colaborar en esto?--Ceriwden 18:19 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::He mirado los dos links que me dejaste (al catalan y al castellano). Por lo que veo, las páginas de inicio no se parecen en nada ¿es correcto así? También he visto que todos los links de la página en catalan van a páginas en ingles ¿son las que se tendrían que traducir?--Ceriwden 17:36 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Vale, de momento (si puedo mañana y si no el fin de semana) copiaré la portada en castellano en la catalana y la traduciré. Si se necesitan imágenes las copiaré y subiré también. De momento dejaré los links al castellano, porque veo que la catalana lo único que tiene es la página principal. ¿Te parece correcto?--Ceriwden 16:37 26 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Bien, cuando tengas tiempo. Si quieres, déjame algún encargo que yo pueda ir haciendo mientras, y así te ahorro algo de trabajo, aunque tendré que poner las cosas en castellano, ya que no sé catalán muy bien que digamos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 16:43 26 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::PD: Otra cosa, los proyectos como los spotlights no podremos ponerlos en marcha en catalán, ya que no tienen suficiente relevancia como para tener sus propios spotlights, así que no hará falta ponerlos en la central en catalán.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 16:43 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno, te cuento lo que he hecho (antes de leer tu respuesta, por cierto): *He copiado la página principal castellana y la he puesto en la catalana, traduciéndola. *Las plantillas que usa las he copiado también en la catalana. Eso significa que lo que hay en las plantillas Central/1, Central/2, etc de momento sale en castellano, ya lo traduciré (aunque dejando los links a las versiones castellanas). *También he copiado las imágenes que usa la portada castellana. Hay una que debería modificar-se (la de "crear un wiki", ya que -si no me equivoco- en catalán debería ser "crear una wiki"). Hay un problema y es que los links de la parte inferior de la página no se ven. Es debido a que en la castellana se usa una clase definida en Mediawiki:Common.CSS (la clase whitelink) para que los links se vean de color blanco, pero yo no tengo permisos para editar esa página (en la catalana), de modo que no puedo crearla y la clase no funciona (es decir, el texto está, pero del mismo color del fondo y por tanto no se ve). No me he mirado el resto de Common.CSS, quizá se debería copiar todo tal cual en la catalana, pero ya digo que no me lo he mirado y el resto no se que hace (de todos modos, el CSS es para definir la apariencia, si se quiere que se parezcan, seguro que no hace ningún daño copiarlo todo).--Ceriwden 12:10 29 ene 2010 (UTC) :Te doy permisos de administrador en el wiki, así te será más fácil. Por cierto, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a arreglar los errores que hay en Ciudad Paragon? He visto que el skin tiene algunos errores y se ven mal ciertas cosas.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 15:50 29 ene 2010 (UTC ::Yo con firefox no veo nada que esté mal, pero puedo no haberme dado cuenta o que se vea mal con otros navegadores. Qualquier ayuda es bienvenida, evidentemente ;) --Ceriwden 21:17 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hoy he vuelto a mirar esto, en principio la portada y las plantillas que incluye (Centro/1 y Centro/2, porque Centro/3 y Centro/4, aunque las copié también me parece que son versiones "malas" de las otras dos) estan traducidas. Hay algun problema con el CSS, no me funciona bien (primero lo copié todo tal cual del castellano, al ver que no me funcionaba copié solo las clases que veo que se usan, pero sigue sin funcionar bien), como que esto no tiene que ver con el idioma a ver si se lo puede mirar alguna otra persona. No tengo claro si hay que traducir más cosas, si es el caso, déjame por favor en mi discusión (para que me salga el aviso más que nada) una lista de las páginas que hay que traducir y lo iré haciendo.--Ceriwden 16:57 13 feb 2010 (UTC) :A ver, en principio el foro ya está. Espero no haberme dejado nada. :Las otras dos páginas que me dijiste, la del "About us" el link que me dejaste es a una página que está en el dominio de wikia, pero que no está en formato wiki (y, además, está en inglés). No se exactamente dónde debería ponerla. La de los términos de uso la veo en un tono muy "legal"; puedo traducirla, pero no se qué podria opinar un abogado de la traducción que haga, no se si me explico... supongo que me quedaría más tranquila si añado al final una nota diciendo que "esta página es una traducción de (pàgina original, supongo que en inglés), consultarla en caso de cualquier duda" o algo por el estilo. De hecho, creo que me quedaría más tranquila si lo hiciera alguna otra persona, pero puesto que parece que sólo estoy yo disponible, ya la traduciré :D :He visto que en castellano hay unas páginas de ayuda, supongo que es lo siguiente que hay que traducir también. :Por cierto, te voy explicando lo que voy haciendo, pero si estás demasiado ocupado y quieres que lo vaya comentando con alguna otra persona, me lo dices. Lo que no quiero es hacer lo que me parezca sin tener ninguna otra opinión o alguien que se mire un poco como va funcionando todo, me parece que si es la "central en catalán" es importante y no quiero tener la responsabilidad del wiki (o, al menos, no quiero tenerla yo sola). :Como siempre, te agradeceré si me contestas en mi página (de la wiki que sea) para que me salga el aviso, gracias.--Ceriwden 13:12 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Crear, pedir nueva wikia hola quiero crear, iniciar una wikia, pero quiero hacer el pedido correctamente para que no me lo reboten, me das algun consejo?, recuerdo que havbia una pagina con la lista de actuales pedidos, me gustaria leerlos para escribir el mio correctamente pero no se la direccion exacta; el pedido habia que hacerlo en ingles? o en español me entienden?--Fero 02:54 27 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:40 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Bola (2)! Sabes qué pasó con estas dos wikias? *Star Trek Wiki en Español y *Beagle Wiki 17:02 27 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su página de discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:09 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Administradores Elegidos Amigo Bola: Tenemos a los 3 usuarios elejidos para ser administradores para The Legend of Zelda Wiki: Primero está Hyrulemaster, Luego está [Aqui Estoy y por ultimo yo, Link oscuro. Espero que leas luego el mensaje amigo. Att: Link oscuro 04:33 28 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 15:50 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Un burócrata para Lostpedia Hola. Soy Frans, administrador del wiki en español de la serie estadounidense Lost, Lostpedia. Mi situación en la página es que solo hay dos administradores, que somos Calick] y yo obviamente, pero el usuario Calick no ha hecho contribuciones diarias desde septiembre, así que prácticamente estoy solo en esto. Además, el martes ya comienza la última temporada, y necesito ayuda extra, y por eso necesito nombrar a mis propios administradores y por eso, me gustaría convertirme en burócrata de Lostpedia. De hecho, estoy registrado en el wiki desde el 2 de marzo de 2007, y desde el 1 de diciembre de 2007 soy administrador, así que tengo mucho conocimiento en esto. Espero que puedas ayudarme para poder ser burócrata por favor, te lo agradecería mucho brotha :) Bueno, un saludo... y gracias ;D --Frans 01:35 29 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 15:50 29 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo ;D Bueno... acabo de comunicarme con Calick, y me dijo que no había problema en que me ascendieran a burócrata... te dejo textual lo que me dijo: ::"Estoy de acuerdo, por supuesto! Very Happy ::Ah, y procuraré volver en seguida a las ediciones, que ahora tengo más tiempo para ello. ::Un saludo!" ::-Calick ::Así que espero que pueda ser burócrata pronto, y te quiero agradecer por tu ayuda, en serio, y además por lo arreglos ortográficos en el artículo de Vincent :P ;D ::Un saludo! --Frans 22:20 29 ene 2010 (UTC) ::P.D. Calick es solo administrador, como yo. En Lostpedia no hay ningún burócrata :::Contestado en su discusión. --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 12:17 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Muchas gracias Bola! :) Estaré esperando --Frans 19:59 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Cómo... Cómo puedo poner un mensaje que diga De Simpson Wiki en Español en mi Wiki? Creo que es con el Tagline, pero no puedo. 18:35 30 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión. --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 18:59 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Logo Hola, Bola soy Subaru como estas espero que bien y sin preocupaciones. oye estoy teniendo problemas para poner el logo de mi pag. w:c:es.rozenmaiden. podrías hecharme una manita por favor te lo agradecere mucho Subaru 03:03 31 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:39 3 feb 2010 (UTC) algien robo una wiki esta a � w:c:es.wikidex esta w:c:es.pokemon� w:c:es.pokemon :Contestado en su discusión.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:39 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Por favor no borre mi wikia Le pido por favor que no borre mi wikia ud a dicho que mi comunidad a hecho vandalismo pero en realidad las otras webs hacen vandalismo todos los días y había que revertir todo, espero su respuesta Ben10Pantanoso -- Dejame un Mensaje - Ben 10 Wiki 12:49 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Bola, yo también me quejo vandalismos en esta wikia que lo van a borrar, la prueba es esta ----------> Vandalismos por parte de los usuarios Benfutbol10 y Bentenny10 de Ben 10 son vándalos también. Al mismo tiempo podré cambiarlos que no son copias de otros wikis, pero denme tiempo, Bola.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 13:14 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ya veo Pokemondex y Wikidex.---'Csuarezllosa ( )' 13:34 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Para traducir una wikia Hola Bola gracias por recibirme. No quiero crear una nueva wiki. Simplemente quiero traducir una ya existente. Como debo hacer? Es decir que al entrar en http://vco.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (es la que quiero tradur) aparezca la opcion para verla en español. Gracias. Facu32 15:41 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Ok muchas gracias por contestar. Ya empiezo a crearla. Hola Le prometo que no hare cosas malas de hoy en adelante Ben10Pantanoso -- Dejame un Mensaje - Ben 10 Wiki 16:03 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :es.benten y es.mega-omnitrix ya fueron cerrados y redireccionados a es.ben10 me puedes ayuda a crear una piel para mi wiki dame codigos base y otros los codigos dime el que parte se pone el color y en que lugar bas a estar estse color o si no sabes a quien puedo preguntarle Jultrun121 21:38 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Mas traducciones: paginas de ayuda (Por lo de arriba. me acabo de meter en lo de edicion de skins y la verdd que es mas complicado de lo que esperaba, asi que una manito por este lado no vendria mal xD) Ahora si, me mandaron a consultarte a vos por esto. Estaba viendo para traducir algunas paginas de ayuda. Especificamente esta: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Examples_of_customized_Monaco_skins que no existe en español. Y ayudar en otras que haga falta. Y veo que no todos pueden editar estas paginas. Como tengo que hacer para que me autoricen? Ojala se pueda. Facu32 18:07 5 feb 2010 (UTC) :: Pero me dice esto: No tienes permiso para modificar esta página, por las siguientes razones: * You do not have permission to edit pages * No tienes permiso para editar las páginas del espacio de nombres Ayuda. Puedes ver y copiar el código fuente de esta página: Y me muestra el codigo pero no me deja editar =( Que puede estar pasando? :Respondido en su discusión. 04:38 6 feb 2010 (UTC) WikiRespuestas en portada Holas, crees que sería bueno atraer gente a WikiRespuestas si se coloca un enlace desde la portada de acá? 17:54 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Bola, como hago para crear una wikia y al crearla, automaticamente me transformo en administrador?Anteo Fallaspy 18:25 10 feb 2010 (UTC) :Le das al boton que dice "crear un nuevo wiki" en la parte superior superior, y si cuando creas un wiki te vuelves administrador y burocrata de ese wiki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:47, 13 febrero 2010 (UTC) Hola :Hola Bola : ) no tendras cuenta en Wikipedia ¿?. Saludos Globalphilosophy 00:07 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Burocrata Disculpa como puedo convertirme en burocrata en la wiki de Dragon Ball esque yo soy administrador de esta wikia pero el burocrata de esta no edita desde hace un año y por ultimo como puede salir la wikia en "esta que arde en wikia" esque veo que la wikia de ben 10 sale y tiene menos articulos que la nuestra Gracias --Danke 7 02:19 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Un favor Bola,creo que te acuerdas de mí,soy Hyrulemaster,me hisiste administrador en una wiki de zelda,pues Link oscuro te lo pidió,bueno,encontre una wiki(http://es.sega.wikia.com[http://es.sega.wikia.com)y ] está deshabitada,quería pedirte si ¿me haces administrador en esa wiki?.Atte:Hyrule 01:03 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión. 18:38 20 feb 2010 (UTC) yo tambien te lo pido para que revivamos esa wikia ya que esta muerta solo 14 articulos que pena Carlos.nintendo 02:46 23 feb 2010 (UTC) oye quisiera saber como poner administradores a otros usuarios ya que en esta wiki paper mario que cree me van a ayudar en lo decorativo y el lo pondra entonces quisiera saber como?Carlos.nintendo 13:59 23 feb 2010 (UTC) ya lo se gracias quisiera que me dieras unos consejos para comenzar y como puedo crear mis plantillas y ahcer que tenga usuarios ya que estoy solo Carlos.nintendo 15:01 23 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Por ahora vamos bien. Intentamos llegar a los 500 artículos. Por cietro, ¿cómo podemos poner una cabecera?--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 16:02 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Derechos de autor en zelda wikia Hola quisiera saber que podriamos hacer con esto estabamos construyendo la guia de zelda ya sabes cual pagina yo con link oscuro y viene alguien que la termina hasta que descubrimos que es una copia de otras guias y lo borramos no tenemos que hacerle nada de casualidad como una advertencia ya que si lo leeria el verdadero creador nos metemos en un gran lio usuario. Carlos.nintendo 04:42 24 feb 2010 (UTC) bueno es que nos gusta que nuestra guia seea la mas explicada y lo haremos de nuestras palabras y como consigo usuarios que vengan a mi wikia y como crear una plantilla Carlos.nintendo 14:49 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Spotlights Hola Bola. Hace tiempo que no te escribía. La wikia va avanzando bastante bien, pronto llegaremos a los 500 articulos. Mi pregunta es... Tu nos podrías ayudar a crear un Spotlight para que tengamos publicidad? o al menos hacerme una paqueña explicación para crear uno en Photoshop Te lo agradeceria mucho. Saludos: Link oscuro 16:04 24 feb 2010 (UTC) :El spotlight que hay en la portada (supongo que es eso) lo cambiaré al tamaño de 200px por 75px, como le dijistes a Link oscuro. Saludos PD:La cabecera y el spotlight (supongo que eso hice) los hice yo por photoshop.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:35 24 feb 2010 (UTC) como hago plantillas Carlos.nintendo 01:00 25 feb 2010 (UTC) piel hola soy Jultrun121 19:46 26 feb 2010 (UTC) de nuevo nesesito que me ayudes por que la piel del wiki que intento har es obcura y el articulo para haerlas no esite no se si lo borraron Borrado Te hubiese agradecido que antes de borrar el articulo, al que le dedique tanto tiempo, me hubieses avisado. Saludos. Sdfsf 09:09 27 feb 2010 (UTC) activar sitenotise es que lo cerre cliqueando en ocultar :Respondido en su discusión. 01:07 2 mar 2010 (UTC) oye que puedo hacer quede solo en la wikia los otros 3 usuarios link oscuro en chile con terremoto aqui estoy: de vacaciones hyrule master: no dijo nada y se fueCarlos.nintendo 01:13 3 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno aqui estoy esta de vacaciones pero esta desde ahi Carlos.nintendo 14:21 4 mar 2010 (UTC) hyrule no contesta que habra pasado de el creo que necesitaremos administradores temporales voy a preguntar a la wikia. Carlos.nintendo 01:47 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Spotlight And Terremoto Hola Bola. Hace bastante tiempo q no t escribía. Resulta q mi pais, Chile, fue cruelmente asotado x un Terremoto y posteriormente un Tsunami el pasado Sabado 27 de Febrero. Solo me pasaba para preguntarte por los Spotlights, ya que he hecho todo el procedimiento que piden en la página y aún no recibo respuesta alguna. Bueno... Eso.. Saludos Bola. Fuerza Chile! 03:15 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Cosa extraña Resulta que en un link a ZonAural, me llevaba a otra wikia,¿que pasaba?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] 15:41 6 mar 2010 (UTC) las encuestas tu pregunta candidato 1 candidato 2 candidato 3 son buenas me refiero si algien puede votar mas de una ves y lo que aprese de de x personas votaron es el numero de usuarios o algunos son repetidos Jultrun121 22:40 7 mar 2010 (UTC) unas dudas Como puedo poner esa cosas para que los usuarios voten y pueden poner en esta wikia aqui la mia que diga como en otras wikia español http://es.papermario.wikia.com Carlos.nintendo 05:59 8 mar 2010 (UTC) bola que es esto en mi wikia dice que tengo nuevos mensajes y ya los lei y no me deja escribir articulos que pasa dice Atención: La base de datos ha sido bloqueada por cuestiones de mantenimiento, así que no podrás guardar tus modificaciones en este momento. Puedes copiar y pegar el texto a un archivo y grabarlo para más tarde. El administrador que la bloqueó dio esta explicación: We apologise, the site is temporarily in read-only state Carlos.nintendo 14:13 10 mar 2010 (UTC)